


I Love the Way You Hate Me

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Captured, Chubby Hux, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Poe, Rey, and Finn are on a mission that involves boarding the Finalizer (Poe’s idea) when they see Hux alone.  Seeing an opportunity that may never come again, Poe takes Hux prisoner and brings him back to the Resistance base, which is on a backwater agrarian planet that has mostly escaped the First Order’s notice. There is little in the way of tech or minerals, but there’s farm-fresh food and plenty of it. Poe is forced to take care of a stubborn Armitage Hux, makes him food, and talks at him.





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux woke up in a cold, dark room that was slightly… _damp_?He couldn’t remember what had happened that could’ve put him somewhere this humid in the ship.

 

He sat up cautiously. The first thing he noticed was that he was on a bed. Well, that would practically eliminate the whole of the Finalizer. He looked up and saw the forcefield.

 

“Fffask,” he groaned. What did Kylo do to him this time? Did he have to be detained on this stupid ship of his in some star-forsaken dungeon because of something idiotic Kylo was to blame for?

 

And then someone he hadn’t seen at first shifted on the other side of the containment field. “Looks like you’re finally up! Didn’t think it would take this long, honest. Sorry about that.”

 

“What in the-“ Hux began, but was cut off by the other figure standing and undoing the field between them. Poe Dameron. What in bloody—

 

“Now, there’s nothing to worry about, really,” the pilot interrupted, waving off any concern that Hux might do anything to him and stepping closer. “I’ll bring you food, but first, let me get these extra restraints off of you.”

 

Armitage inwardly couldn’t help but ask ‘why?’ he’s a fffasking hostage! He shouldn’t be getting released from any sort of restraints, especially with the containment field down. Just how stupid was the resistance?

 

“Now, before you think about escaping, I’ll have you know that these cuffs,” Dameron motioned to the metal clasps around Hux’s wrists and ankles, “are electromagnetic and I have the switch for them,” he winked. He _winked_! 

 

Hux started seething.

 

Dameron must’ve seen that, so he continued. “And anyway, even if you got far enough to get out of reach of my range, we’ve embedded at least two trackers in you. Oh, and we made sure you were updated on your shots,” he chuckled. “You never know what kind of diseases you First Order Generals have…”

 

That was clearly a joke, but also he wouldn’t have put it below General Organa to do that. He scowled. 

 

“Fffask you,” Hux muttered, spitting at the dark-haired pilot. He missed, _kriff_. 

 

“Oh? I didn’t know you had a crush on me, General Hugs!” Dameron scoffed, grinning again. 

 

“I’ll have you know, any second, now, Kylo will be here to rescue me,” the general growled.

 

“Right, well, you’ve been pretty much out of it for a whole cycle now and he hasn’t shown up yet…. So, I don’t know about that.”

 

“A cycle?!”

 

“Yeah, something about making sure the injection sites healed before you woke up, so you wouldn’t dig out the trackers.”

 

“Why are you telling me these things?”

 

“Because it’s highly unlikely that you’ll be leaving on your own terms. We plan on using you as a bargaining chip.”

 

“Kylo won’t fall for that,” Hux grumbled. He better not.

 

“Well, then we best get acquainted, General Hugs, since you’ll be staying here for quite some time.”

 

“It’s Hu _x._ ”

 

“Hugs.”

 

“H-U-X.”

 

“Hugs!”

 

The general growled and Dameron merely smirked. 

 

Finally, the cocky pilot sat down next to him on the hard bed and started undoing the collar around his neck and taking off one of the restraints. And then the one around his waist, near his navel. It really disturbed him to have someone other than Kylo touching him. He flinched each time Dameron’s fingers made contact, even with how gentle it was. 

 

“Wow, touchy, aren’t you. Miss your boyfriend?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, you imbecile.” 

 

“Well, your lover, eh?”

 

Hux scowled again. 

 

“C’mon, we all know that the only reason he kept you alive after he killed Snoke was because you were getting it on.”

 

“That’s _false_!” he spit. “The _scavenge_ r killed the Supreme Leader Snoke!”

 

“ _Rey._ And, actually, she was being held hostage while Kylo sliced him in half,” Dameron countered, shrugging. “Probably resented Snoke for trying to kill Rey when he was trying to turn her.”

 

“ _Turn_ … _her_?!”

 

“Yeah, he didn’t tell you any of this?” He scoffed as he stood back up. “Hey, I’ll be right back. Don’t you go anywhere! You haven’t had anything to eat in a while. Sit tight and I’ll bring you something.” He put up the field again before he left, but left the restraints undone for Hux to walk around the cell.

 

He walked around for a bit, and stretched. It felt good to feel his muscles stretch after having laid there for a cycle. 

 

Had Kylo lied to him? He’d been ready to kill him, sure, but that was before he knew that Kylo was to blame for the Supreme Leader’s death. Now? He was ready to put aside his feelings about Kylo and kill him just for lying to him about the whole thing. Surely it was just Dameron trying to mess with him. It couldn’t be true. Kylo wanting to rule the galaxy together with the _scavenger_. He laughed a little. What a joke. Dameron may be a great pilot, but he was a terrible liar.

 

Soon enough, the pilot came back with food. Stars, it smelled good. So what if he hadn’t eaten in a cycle. He could refuse this, right? Be a stubborn prisoner, be faithful to the First Order. He wouldn’t be bested by these Rebel scum.

 

“Well, here you are,” Dameron said as he put the platter full of food onto the small table next to the bed, raising the field behind him. He pulled up the chair and sat backwards in it. 

 

Hux stared at it and then at him, still scowling.

 

“What? They serve you something better in the First Order? Seeing how damn skinny you are, I doubt it. C’mon, eat!” he pushed the table a bit closer to Hux.

 

“I refuse. Besides, that’s far too much food for just one person.” Hux wondered if this was all a joke.

 

“Really? Well, I suppose you’re used to starving yourself, so I’ll help you out this time.”

 

Apparently not.

 

Poe started eating some of the noodles, watching Hux watch him. Hux continued to stare. 

 

“You’re being a little creepy there, Hugs,” he said with a mouthful of noodles.

 

“Hux.”

 

“Mmmm,” Dameron moaned, taking another bite of the noodles. “These are pretty good, if I do say so, myself.”

 

“So eat them all.”

 

“I already ate, actually,” he chuckled. “I just wanted to help you out, since you’re such a skinny little twink.”

 

“Twink?” Hux was generally curious what that slang meant.

 

“You know… a bottom, skinny boy. I mean, obviously with Ben being the Supreme Leader, he’s obviously the top,” he blathered on, elaborating on the definition.

 

Armitage Hux scowled again. “Another lie.”

 

“Really?” Dameron was very obviously surprised by this turn of events. “He takes it?” his eyes were wide. “I mean, I _knew_ him…..”

 

“Maybe when you were _children_ ,” Hux scoffed. It was his turn to laugh. “Yes, he likes taking it, very much.”

  
“Whoa, I’d have never guessed, actually.” Dameron grinned. “Thanks for the confirmation that you two were lovers, though. Leia will be pleased to know that.”

 

“ _Kriff_ ,” Hux groaned. He had been too busy defending himself, he’d slipped. What was wrong with him?

 

—

 

A few more meals go by with Hux refusing to eat, Poe looking slightly worried by the second day after he’d woken up, even downright stressed by the third day. Hux keeps to silence while Poe talks at him. It’s mostly talking about how Kylo was as a child, how they grew up together until “Ben” started showing force powers along with some of the other children they had grown up around in the Resistance. And then about how Kylo had betrayed the Resistance. 

 

It was all quite informative, but Hux was very content to just drown it all out with his own thoughts. He’d heard all of this from the Supreme Leader and Kylo, himself. It was boring, but interesting to see just how the Resistance understood the whole thing.

 

Finally, Hux’s stomach felt like it was about to cave in and his own resistance was low, he felt like he was about to faint during one of Dameron’s talks and took up the fork and took one small bite of some of the seasoned meat. He nearly dropped the utensil. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dameron asked, his voice full of concern, eyes wide.

 

“This… is _good,_ ” Hux muttered. It was loud enough for Dameron to hear though. “Who cooks the—“

 

“Me, actually.” Dameron was beaming. “It’s what my aunt did — she was a chef and taught me before the First Order really took root and the Resistance started back up where she served as a technician.”

 

Hux took another bite. He’d seen Dameron eat some of everything, so he knew that nothing was poisoned. Even if it was, he’d die happy, with how good this was. Maybe it was just because it had been so long since he’d had proper food that wasn’t from flash frozen meal packets. Actual, cooked, fresh food. He hadn’t had this in… half of his life. Or longer. He’d been a child last time he’d had something this good. The General barely remembered what that had been like after so many years.

 

“You… _made_ this?” he asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah! I just told you that.”

 

“How?”

 

“Uhhh, how you make food, I guess? It’s really simple, so I won’t bore you with the details. Maybe sometime you’ll get to watch me cook,” Dameron shrugged.

 

As if — wait, could he?

 

“I could?” Hux asked, trying to make sure he talked between swallowing and shoveling more food in his mouth. He’d tried to be more restrained, but the more he ate and tried of the different foods on the plate, the more he wanted it.

 

“Of course! I mean, well, I’ll have to ask General Organa about it, but I think it would be okay for you to come to my place if you’re well-behaved and show the same enthusiasm for my food for the next cycle, maybe?” the pilot smiled. He was pleased that Hux was finally eating. And the praise for his food certainly made him feel good, too.

 

Hux nodded, he’d be willing to do that to get some scope of the base. That would be most beneficial for the First Order. And figuring out where he was in case he had some way of getting in contact with Kylo or one of his officers in the First Order. He would be rescued, it would just be a matter of determination.

 

He’d live it up while he was here, eating Poe’s food, seeming to be cooperative, yes. That’s how he’d play it. Be a cooperative prisoner and he’d be treated well and he’d return to the First Order in one piece, safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a couple of days since the first time he’d eaten with Poe Dameron and he was starting to wonder if he’d done the right thing. He was beginning to notice that he felt better than before about Dameron talking at him. It was… tolerable. 

 

That night they were supposed to have… pasta? Whatever that is. Some kind of noodle thing? But with cheese sauce? He didn’t really know what to make of anything that Dameron makes, but it’s all good. Ridiculously _good_.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Hugs,” Dameron said as he walked in, carrying a tray and a bag. “It’s been a long day today. The First Order tried to attack one of our bases, but failed miserably because it was so hidden.” 

 

Hux let the name slide. It still irritated him, but he’d let it pass for now. “Is that, the… pasta you were talking about?” he asked, the ginger motioning to the bag. 

 

“Yup, you bet it is!” Dameron smirked. He was up to something.

 

“When will I be able to move from this cell?” he cut straight to the chase.

 

“How about I make you a deal — you eat this whole plate of food and I’ll let you come back to my quarters with me, like I was talking about before? I’m supposed to look after you, not parade you around, so there’s definitely kind of some restrictions there.” Dameron explained, setting down the plates and beginning to serve the noodle-thing.

 

Hux watched him carefully, and then began to protest when Poe just kept piling the noodles with sauce onto his plate, filling it to the brim and then some. “You can’t—“

 

“But I can. I’m your captor, I’m in charge. You have to go by my rules if you want to see anything outside this cell, Hugs.”

 

Hux scowled furiously at the pilot. That was true, and he was getting cramped from this small space. His small office on the Finalizer had been bigger than this dirty, tiny, cell with a hard bed and no window. 

 

The only way he knew vaguely what the time was because of Dameron when he brought him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And today, snacks, too. And a book to keep him occupied. He’d been keeping him busy, talking to him pretty much all day, until he was uncharacteristically late for dinner. Although that was explained, now. How the damned pilot’s throat wasn’t sore from all that talking was beyond him.

 

“Fine, I’ll eat it, then.” He swallowed, looking at the huge pile of food that he’d set in front of him along with some rolls. Armitage would do it. This is how he was going to earn his freedom (well, a certain amount of freedom), bite by bite, he supposed, since this is how Dameron wanted to play.

 

It was delicious, of course. He’d never had anything as creamy or as rich as this… pasta stuff before. It was glorious and he lost himself in it for a while, barely noticing just how tight his pants got until he was nearly finished with the plate in front of him. Once he did, he flushed with guilt. He’d almost done it, but never before in his life had he been this full. This was sinful, it was so good. 

 

Hux glared at the dark-haired, scruffy man. “You’re trying to get me fat, aren’t you?” he asked, taking another bite of pasta.

 

“You’re a kriffing _twig_ , Hugs. Can you blame me?” the pilot scoffed. “I can’t believe just how skinny you are — did you eat more than just one meal supplement a day?”

 

He wouldn’t dignify that with an answer and continued eating his pasta, grabbing another roll from the bag to dip in the sauce that was left over, mopping it up as he’d seen Dameron do a few times. That was fantastic as well. Kriff, he was going to get fat.

 

Maybe he had only had the _time_ to eat just one protein supplement a day before he’d been captured, but that wasn’t his fault. Bloody Kylo and his bloody demanding schedule, keeping him by his side. In fact, he just remembered that he’d just finished his meal that day when he’d been captured, since that was the last thing he remembered. Great.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Dameron sighed, leaning back and looked at his captive. “And you finished it, fantastic! Feel like a stroll? You’ll have to help me carry these things back to my quarters, though.”

 

“Fine,” he sighed, standing. Stars, he was full.

 

Hux picked up the bag that had what was left over (which wasn’t much between the two of them) and Dameron picked up the empty plates and utensils and pulled down the container field. Soon enough, they were on their way to his quarters, Hux looking around at everything around them… which was really just a bunch of nothing. And by the time they got to Dameron’s quarters, the only thing to really see was out of a bunker window. It was snowing. Kriff. 

 

The rebel pilot’s quarters were small, but warm and cozy. Hux sort of… liked it, if he were to be honest with himself, but he was all critical now. Everything was colorful and posters of some sort of band were plastered on the wall. There were two bunks on each side of the room, a small kitchen to the side and a refresher on the other.

 

“Not awful,” he muttered, seeing the look in Dameron’s face, asking him what he thought of his current home. 

 

“Well, the only things I really have room to carry with me from place to place last minute is my gun, so whatever posters I can get my hands on during leave at least makes it a little bit more homey.”

 

“Ah,” Hux shrugged, not really caring. It wasn’t like he’d had the same circumstances himself. The only thing he took from place to place was Millicent. And she has a special place in his heart, as the only thing he really cared about for a long time.

 

“Well, hurry up and help me with dishes, then…. and let’s get you out of those clothes and into some clean ones, so you don’t mess up the bed, huh?”

 

Hux shrugged. All he was wearing was his jodhpurs, pants, boots, undershirt, and tunic. Everything else had been taken away: his great coat, his hat, his belt, his gloves… and his knife and pistol and his other knife and his other pistol… 

 

He began taking off the tunic, but Poe stopped him, grabbing ahold of his wrist. “There’s the ‘fresher right over there. I trust you enough to change by yourself.” Dameron offered some clothes. “I don’t know if these will fit you all that well, but here’s what I’ve got to offer until we get the ones you’re wearing now cleaned. Feel free to clean off, if you want, too.”

 

Nodding, Hux decided to go ahead and change in the ‘fresher. Besides, he wanted a good long wash, too. 

 

When he was done and dried off, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes and cheeks were sunken in, he could see and feel his ribs… he didn’t like what he saw. Perhaps letting Dameron fatten him up a little bit wouldn’t hurt too much, like he’d said, he was a twig. At least getting back to the same weight that he’d been before Kylo had become the Supreme Leader wouldn’t be so bad. He’d probably be healthier with his new diet than when he was subsisting on just protein packs.

 

“Dameron,” the General began, stepping out of the ‘fresher with the lender clothes on. “These clothes fit dreadfully.”

 

Dameron turned to look at Hux. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling. The draw string was pulled all the way tight around Hux’s waist, so that the pants bunched up around it. Everything was baggy and hung loose on Hux, except… the pants were short and the sleeves didn’t quite reach his wrists.

 

“They’re mine, actually,” he chuckled.

 

“Yours?” Hux scoffed, tugging at the shirt. “You’re… huge compared to me. How is this…”

 

“I work out, for one,” Poe began, stifling his laughter, noting how serious Hux was. “Two, you’re skinny as kriff. You really do need some more weight on you. That really can’t be healthy.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” the General muttered, rolling the sleeves up, exposing his bruised forearms to Dameron. He’d forgotten they were there… and of course the bruises around his neck would be showing now, too, without a high collar to hide them.

 

“What did he _do_ to you?” Poe asked, noticing the finger-shaped bruises along Hux’s arms and neck, all laughter gone from his voice.

 

“He… the Supreme Leader gets irritated by my lack of self-control some times, when giving him advice. I deserved it.” He didn’t want to talk about this.

 

“ _Ben_ ,” Dameron cursed, growling as he came closer to Hux, his fingers delicately going over the bruises.

 

“I bruise easily — he’s not—“

 

“It’s not your fault, Hux. Ben doesn’t know how to control himself when he gets angry… you didn’t deserve any of this.” Poe sighed. “I’m really sorry, he should know better.”

 

They stared at one another for a while, Poe still touching Hux’s arm, gently, tenderly, but they didn’t meet eyes. They dared not.

 

“I should go to bed now. I’m exhausted.” Hux finally broke the silence.

 

“Okay, your bed is the one over there,” he gestured to the left side of the room. “Feel free to ask me for additional pillows if you need them.”

 

“Dameron… _Poe,_ ” he began, correcting himself. “Thank you.”

 

They finally met eyes. Hux did look exhausted.

 

“You’re welcome. Good night. I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

“Good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux woke to a stream of light falling on him from the window when the clouds parted. It was broken up by the blinds, but it still managed to hit him square in the face. He squinted, groaning as he rolled over. Everything still hurt, although it was less so now. His bruises had healed in the last couple weeks and he’d even started feeling less restless, although he still definitely wanted to see the rest of the base. 

 

Besides, it’d only be a matter of time before Kylo came to rescue him. It’d been about three weeks since his capture, it was understandable that Kylo would take some time to plot out a careful retrieval. 

 

At least, that would be what he’d do if one of his own trusted advisors had been captured. It wouldn’t do to just waste resources on trying to get them back as soon as possible, there was a certain amount of time that a prisoner could wait, given they were loyal to the First Order. And he’d personally vetted all of his officers himself. They were loyal. And so was he. He could wait. Kylo would take his time and he’d come get him in due time.

 

He would do his best to find out as much information about the Resistance in the time that Kylo gave him. Maybe that was his plan, letting the Rebels get off the Finalizer with him, so he could find out the inner workings of the Resistance without planting a deep cover agent in. That must be it. 

 

So, he got up, and scowled as his pants nearly fell off of him. Kriffing Dameron hadn’t washed his clothes yet, despite saying he’d do it yesterday… two days in a row. He barely got to wear his own clothes anymore, since apparently he was sloppy enough to spill food on the clothes that he’d been captured in every time that he managed to wear them. It wasn’t his fault that they Poe seemed to cook hand food when he’d just cleaned his uniform. 

 

He got up and stretched, feeling his joints pop when he did so. It felt good to have room to actually stretch out and not be cramped in the tiny bunk that had been in the cell. They certainly hadn’t designed those for someone his height, that was the truth. And Poe’s clothes were still too big on him, as some of them, even when the drawstring was pulled tight, he had to pull them up sometimes when they would fall down slowly. Especially when he was stretching.

 

Hux glanced at Dameron, checking to make sure he was still asleep and smirked. Yes, he’d begin with taking inventory of Dameron’s belongings and if he had any reports laying around in his quarters. 

 

After a few minutes of taking in the possible places that he could’ve put them, he found them out in the open on the table right next to where he was sleeping, almost as if he’d been reading them right before bed. He did tend to stay up later than Hux, so that must’ve been what the knocking had been that night. Armitage had been already half asleep when he’d heard the rapping at the door and had drifted off to sleep, despite trying to stay awake in order to pay attention…

 

Now he was looking through the reports and nothing he was reading was adding up. It seemed that it was the report from the battle in space when the scavenger had killed the previous Supreme Leader… except it was here, in print, her testimony. Why would she lie about killing the Supreme Leader? This must just be some sort of ruse to get Hux to try and trust the Resistance. Were they trying to turn him against his own First Order?

 

“What’re you up to?” Dameron’s voice came from next to him.

 

Hux dropped the papers back onto the table. “I—“

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he interrupted before Hux could manage to get out more than a word. “It’s stuff I’ve already told you, so, it’s not like it matters if you read it. Go ahead.”

 

“….Thank you,” Hux met eyes with his captor as he said it. Dameron was an okay person, he guessed. He really had to get to know him better to assess his assumption, though.

 

“Mind if I cook breakfast? I’ll answer any questions you have after.”

 

Hux was taken aback. “What?”

 

“Yeah, if you have any questions about the Resistance or the report you’re reading, I’ll answer them, as long as I don’t slip up on the critical information.” He chuckled and went about pulling things out of the conservator, arranging them on the counter.

 

Looked like they were going to have something new, by the look of what ingredients he was putting on the counter. Hux’s stomach growled, his face flushed. Just the idea of a nice, big breakfast was starting to grow on him, it seemed. When he got back to the First Order, he’d convince Kylo to obtain more fresh food for those that couldn’t stomach the rations very well. There were a few under-nourished teens that had served under him, he remembered, and this was one sure way for them to get more muscle on their form.

 

“Oh, we’re having company over for lunch, by the way. Rey and Finn want to come over, since I can’t leave you by yourself,” Dameron mentioned, shrugging as he cooked away.

 

The food was really starting to smell good and his stomach was getting more impatient than before. 

 

“No worries, food will be out soon.” 

 

He’d must’ve heard his stomach, or predicted that Hux would be waiting anxiously. Maybe he felt the ginger’s eyes on him as he cooked, as Hux couldn’t manage to pay attention to the papers in front of him while there was food cooking. 

 

Soon enough, breakfast was served, and it was a lot of it on Hux’s plate. He was beginning to get accustomed to it, although he definitely knew that Dameron was trying to put weight on him. Hux didn’t blame him, to be honest, he was pretty skinny, especially compared to Poe. 

 

Dameron was well-muscled and had a bit of a paunch. It looked good on him, too. He couldn’t see any woman (or man, he supposed) saying no to that, although there were some rumors that Dameron and the traitor had a fling. He was good looking, he’d admit that.

 

Soon enough, Dameron served the food, plunking down a big plate in front of the General. He couldn’t eat that much, he was sure of that.

 

“I’ll talk to General Organa if you eat everything I give you today,” Poe smirked, sitting across from Hux, digging into his own food. “C’mon, you can do it.”

 

Hux scowled at him and began eating. It tasted better than he expected, for what it was… some sort of meat and eggs with cheese. There was cheese on almost everything Poe made, it was ridiculous. But kriff, it was _good._ Who knew that cheeses could be put on practically everything.

 

He’d just have to put up with Finn and Rey for a few hours later that day. Fantastic, at least that meant that they’re would be lots of food to be had.

 

Wait. Did he really just think that? 

 

Angry at himself, he shoved another bite of meat in his mouth, then looked down at his plate. 

 

“Hey, want more?” Dameron asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“More?” Hux asked, confused.

 

“Sure!” And before Hux could say anything, the pilot put the rest of the scramble onto his plate. It wasn’t much more, and sure, he wasn’t full, but he couldn’t say no now. It _was really good_. Might as well, appease the other. 

 

Once he finished the rest of what Poe had served him, he was more than full. “Pffask, I ate too much,” he moaned while Dameron was washing the dishes.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” Hux blushed, resting a hand on his protruding, full belly. He was starting to enjoy this.

 

—

 

Later that day, as promised, Hux was re-reintroduced to Finn and Rey.

 

“FN-218—“

 

“Finn. The name is _Finn_ ,” the dark skinned man interrupted, shaking Hux’s hand.

 

“Hugs, this is Rey, I think you’ve met?”

 

They locked eyes and glared at one another.

 

“Yes, we have,” Rey managed, then sighed. “I’ll try to be nice, don’t worry, Poe.”

 

“I will be civil,” Hux promised. “As long as I am here, I will be cooperative, as promised.” He did _not_ want to go back to a cell and prison food. No. He could only imagine what prison food would be like, now that he’s had Poe’s food.

 

“Well, shall we get this show on the road? Rey! Did you bring the desserts?”

 

“Oh, I did! Here,” Rey (the scavenger) put down something in a tin that looked frozen over. Suspicious. What was a dessert?

 

Hux merely watched as Finn and Rey brought in a few other dishes, one was covered with a lid and the other was on a plate. Curious. They didn’t smell savory… they were sweet-smelling. Like caramels. Interesting. 

 

It turns out that they were delicious. More delicious than the savory things that Poe had made him. Hux had caramels when he was a child, but had clearly forgotten just how amazing sweets were. He couldn’t just have one and although he restrained himself the best he could, he couldn’t help but having seconds and thirds of everything. And the frozen cream thing, too.

 

He supposed that…Finn and… the scavenger… Rey(?) were okay, especially if they brought desserts over every once in a while. 

 

—

 

Armitage Hux woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast being cooked. Some sort of meat and eggs. He could remember that smell from a few weeks before. He stretched, his shirt riding up a little as he did, but he didn’t care. At least the pants fit without having to pull the drawstring completely tight, even on some of the bigger pants. He was used to this by now, he was just happy that they didn’t fall down anymore. 

 

Armitage’s old clothes didn’t fit so well anymore (well, if he were honest, they didn’t fit at all), now that he’d gained some of the weight back that he’d lost before he’d been captured. And maybe a bit more, but it wasn’t bad. He felt better, less of his joints ached when he moved around. At least Poe’s clothes fit him now.

 

“Making eggs again?” he asked Poe, curious as he walked up behind the shorter man. 

 

“How many would you like?”

 

“You’re asking me? I thought you were the one in charge,” Hux scoffed, sitting down at the small table.

 

“Well, it’s been a few months now, I figure you know what you can handle as far as food goes.”

 

“You’re not trying to trick me, are you?” he asked, scowling.

 

“I’ve been pretty forward about what I’m about. At least I think I have.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“You could still stand to gain some weight. You’re still skinny for how tall you are….”

 

Hux sighed. This again. He shrugged. “I suppose.”

 

After a bit of silence and Poe finishing up the cooking, he sighed again.

 

“All right, I’ll serve you whatever I think is appropriate. You eat what you can, okay?”

 

“Will do,” Hux nodded. 

 

So Poe served him an even bigger portion than the last few days. Yes, he’d been eating more and more each passing week, mostly because he’d found being full so very pleasant and relaxing. The only problem is that now he was getting turned on while full to bursting now. Hux was beginning to worry that he might have to start asking for some private time.

 

“Hey, Dameron.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would it be okay… if I could be alone for some time after breakfast?”

 

“Uhhhh, as long as I take some of the knives away. Can’t have you getting any ideas, now.”

 

“It’s not like that… I…” he flushed. How could he say this. “I’m just… it’s been three months without Kylo… and I need some time alone.”

 

“Oh, sure, bud. No worries. I also have a vibrator and some butt plugs in my drawer by the bed. I can sanitize them off for you, if you’d like?”

 

“N-no, that’s fine,” Hux couldn’t look at Poe with a straight face. He had no idea that Poe would be so… _okay_ with this. “I appreciate the offer, though.”

 

“Is it okay if I wash dishes while you get yourself comfortable?” Dameron asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine,” Hux replied. Kriff, bringing up sex with Kylo had always been so much of an ordeal and often required so much on Hux’s part, putting up with Kylo’s weird choking and bondage kinks. Punishing him. If Hux had wanted sex, he had to wait and let Kylo do whatever he needed to, but if Kylo needed to get off, Hux was always there for him.

 

Having some distance on it really clarified some things. Did he still want to go back to that? The relationship, perhaps not… there always was Mitaka he could ask. He’d do anything for him, he practically worshipped him. But he definitely wanted to return to the First Order, it was just up to Kylo when he would return.

 

When Poe was finished with the dishes, Hux laid down on his bed and pulled down his pants. He wouldn’t touch his belly. No, he absolutely wouldn’t. That was the only rule he had and yet, when he pulled his shirt up, his fingers lightly brushing over his still taut stomach, he broke that rule.

 

Closing his eyes, he imagined what Kylo would think of this development. Would he like Hux gorging himself on desserts and pastas and all these glorious foods? Or would he shame him for being such a glutton, eating too much at every meal, fattening himself up like this? 

 

The shame of his new size sparked something in him. “Stars,” he moaned, a rush of pleasure rolling through him at the thought of Kylo teasing him for getting so big, so plush now… “Oh, Kylo,” he groaned, one hand caressing and pinching at his sides, his taut skin pulled so tight around his middle. The other hand dipped below as he imagined Kylo beginning to sink down onto him, still taunting him, calling him a glutton. Just look at him, there’s no way the First Order could not notice just how fat their General had gotten under the influence of the Resistance. 

 

What, had they tortured him by fattening him up? No, Hux must’ve kissed up to them, played the nice boy, what a good boy, letting them feed and pamper him while he spilled so much information to the Resistance. Feeding him all the finest foods, desserts, cakes, and pies. His lover started rubbing his belly, shushing him.

 

‘Don’t whine, I’ll protect you. I think you look _delicious_ like this. I’m going to eat you up.’

 

“Feed me, Kylo, feed me more,” Hux moaned, bucking into his hand, fingers flitting across the tip of his hard cock.

 

‘Feed you? Stars, but you’re already so fat, why should I feed you more, hmmm?’ 

 

“Please,” he pleaded. “I’m so hungry.”

 

‘Well, then,’ the voice seemed to change. Started teasing him more. ‘Maybe I should, then, if you’re just going to whine about it. You love this, don’t you? Being big and round…. plump.’

 

He pinched his nipples, imitating how his lover might suck on them. 

 

‘Oh, stars, even these have gotten bigger, haven’t they?’ the voice chuckled, strangely unlike Kylo. He took his pec in his hand and rubbed it. ‘They definitely have… no longer flat, but plush. but then again, you’re plush all over now, aren’t you?’

 

“Kriff, just fuck me,” he asked, almost begging. 

 

‘I’ll feed you until you’re so full you can’t move, then I’ll fuck you, hm?’ his lover toyed with him.

 

“Yes, yes,” Hux begged, the hand still keeping steady around his cock, teasing just the tip.

 

Hux imagined the other feeding him again, more and more, caressing his belly, teasing his nipples, pinching his sides. ‘Even your face has gotten fuller. Fascinating. I never thought you’d get this big.’

 

“Uhn, please. Not enough.”

 

‘More? You’d like even more? What a glutton, but I’ll indulge you — after all, it’s what I do best, isn’t it?’

 

“Yes, _always_.”

 

‘Say please.’ He held a treat just above him, covered in powdered sugar.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he whined, his cock twitching as he imagined eating more until he felt like he’d burst, not unlike he felt now after that huge breakfast. “ _Poe!_ ” he screamed. His hips bucked again, pre-cum dribbling out of the tip of his aching member.

 

It was Poe now, feeding him, caressing him, worshiping him as he bounced up and down on Hux’s cock. And that sent the general over the edge. 

 

“Kriff, _kriffing hell_ ,” Hux panted, hating himself for what he had just imagined. What the hell was that about. He didn’t like Poe. Not like that. He pulled up his pants as fast as he could.

 

“What’s wrong?! I heard you scream my name!” Poe stared at him, his hair a mess, flushed completely red, panting, his shirt framing his belly ever so perfectly.

 

Wait…What. _What?_ He tugged down his shirt as fast as he could.

 

“Poe, I just… oh, stars,” he blushed furiously. “I was just letting you know I was done, that’s all.”

 

“Oh, okay, yeah, thanks buddy.” Poe grinned and stared at Hux for another few seconds and then just went back to his own bunk and plopped down, reading.

 

Hux wiped his brow and cautiously and slowly got up, grabbed some new pants and bolted to the ‘fresher, slamming the door down behind him.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, cranking the water to cold.


End file.
